


RWBY Fusions

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fusion, Gem Fusion, Gen, M/M, Merge, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potara/Fusion Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: It will focus on the (my interpretation) fusions of RWBY character (of my choosing of course)





	RWBY Fusions

**White Rose**

Nickname(s): Riess, Pink, Ice Flower, Candy Cane, Red Snow, Rice, Osiria, Team Combat Skirts

Components: Ruby Rose + Weiss Schnee

Sex: Female (F + F)

Age: 32 (15 + 17)

Occupation: Huntress-In-Training

Femininity: 172 (84 + 98)

Height: 6.1 feets (1.86 meters)

Tone & Thickness: Tone 160 (Highly-Defined) and Thickness 115s (Thickset) - Athlete/Burly (100 + 60 & 33 + 82)

Skin: Pale White

Hair: Long white hair with red tips

Eyes: 4 eyes arrange in a 2 X 2 style, top being silver and the botton being light blue

Ears: 2 Human ears

Arms: 4 Human arms

Legs: 2 Human legs

Vagina: One human vagina

Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete

Chests/Busts: 7 - E cups (4 - D cups + 3 - C cups)

Hips: 50 (30 + 20)

Butt/Ass: 36 (16 + 20)

Note: -

**BumbleBY**

Nickname(s): Bumblebee, Blang, Black Fire, Smoke and Mirrors, Hypersonic Lion Tamer, Longcat, Burning Shadows

Components: Blake Belladonna + Yang Xiao Long

Sex: Female (F + F)

Age: 34 (17 + 17)

Occupation: Huntress-In-Training

Femininity: 154 (79 + 75)

Height: 6.2 feets (1.89 meters)

Tone & Thickness: Tone 174s (Highly-Defined) and Thickness 183s (Thickset) - Teddy Bear/Body Builder (74 + 100 & 100 + 83)

Skin: Tan

Hair: Long fine blonde hair with black under it

Eyes: One Amber eyes on the right and one Lilac eyes on the left, through both can become red depending on the mood

Ears: One pair of human ears and one pair of cat ears

Arms: 2 Human Arms

Legs: 2 Human legs

Vagina: One human vagina

Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete

Chests/Busts: 9.5 - Big EE cups (3.5 - CC cups + 6 DD Cups)

Hips: 28 (15 + 13)

Butt/Ass: 50 (40 + 10)

Note: -

**Ladybug**

Nickname(s): Maroon, Black Rose

Components: Ruby Rose + Blake Belladonna

Sex: Female (F + F)

Age: 32 (15 + 17)

Occupation: Huntress-In-Training

Femininity: 163 (84 + 79)

Height: 5.8 feets (1.77 meters)

Tone & Thickness: Tone 174 (Highly-Defined) and Thickness 133 (Thickset) - Athlete/Teddy Bear (100 + 74 & 33 + 100)

Skin: Tan

Hair: Long black hair with a red hue

Eyes: Four eyes arrange in a line of horizon

Ears: One pair of human ears and one pair of cat ears

Arms: 2 Human Arms

Legs: 4 Human legs

Vagina: 3 vaginas

Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete

Chests/Busts: 7.5 - E cups (4 - D cups + 3.5 - CC cups)

Hips: 45 (30 + 15)

Butt/Ass: 56 (16 + 40)

Note: -

**Freezerburn**

Nickname(s): White Gold, Dry Ice, Yellow Snow, A Song of Weiss and Fire, Snowdragon, Weiss Crispies, Little Miss Tsunshine, The Concordat

Components: Weiss Schnee + Yang Xiao Long

Sex: Female (F + F)

Age: 34 (17 + 17)

Occupation: Huntress-In-Training

Femininity: 173 (98 + 75)

Height: 6.8 feets (2.07 meters)

Tone & Thickness: Tone 160 (Highly-Defined) and Thickness 165 (Thickset) - Burly/Body Builder (60 + 100 & 82 + 83)

Skin: Brownish White

Hair: Long fine platinum hair

Eyes: Two red eyes

Ears: 2 Human ears

Arms: 2 Human Arms

Legs: 2 Human Legs

Vagina: 1 vagina

Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete

Chests/Busts: 8 - Big E cup (3 - C cups + 5 DD Cups)

Hips: 33 (20 + 13)

Butt/Ass: 30 (20 + 10)

Note: -

**Monochrome**

Nickname(s): Checkmate, Grey, Black Snow, Phantom of the Opera, Bliss, Snowclones

Components: Weiss Schnee + Blake Belladonna

Sex: Female (F + F)

Age: 34 (17 + 17)

Occupation: Huntress-In-Training

Femininity: 177 (98 + 79)

Height: 6.5 feets (2 meters)

Tone & Thickness: Tone 134 (Highly-Defined) and Thickness 182 (Thickset) - Burly/Teddy Bear (60 + 74 & 82 + 100)

Skin: Pale Tan

Hair: Long grey bushy hair in a ponytail

Eyes: Ghostly amber colors

Ears: One pair of human ears and one pair of cat ears

Arms: 2 Human Arms

Legs: 2 Human Legs

Vagina: 1 Vagina

Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete

Chests/Busts: 6.5 - Big DD cups (3 - C cups + 3.5 - CC cups)

Hips: 35 (20 + 15)

Butt/Ass: 60 (20 + 40)

Note: Wearing a timberwolf grey kimono

**Enabler**

Nickname(s): Orange, Strawberry Sunrise, Burning Rose, Rose Before Bows, Yellow Rose

Components: Ruby Rose + Yang Xiao Long

Sex: Female (F + F)

Age: 32 (15 + 17)

Occupation: Huntress-In-Training

Femininity: 159 (84 + 75)

Height: 6.0 feets (1.83 meters)

Tone & Thickness: Tone 200 (Highly-Defined) and Thickness 116 (Thickset) - Athlete/Body Builder (100 + 100 & 33 + 83)

Skin: Pale White

Hair: Long hair that fade into yellow at the top, orange in the middle, and red at the end

Eyes: 1 silver eye and 1 lilac eye

Ears: 2 Human ears

Arms: 4 Human Arms

Legs: 2 Human Legs

Vagina: 1 Vagina

Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete

Chests/Busts: 9 - EE cups (4 - D cups + 5 DD Cups)

Hips: 43 (30 + 13)

Butt/Ass: 26 (16 + 10)

Note: She can end up breaking apart into her seperate components if she ends up becoming too emotional unstable like from emotional conflicts and etc.

**Newspapers**

Nickname(s): Bloody Chess, Peaches and Cream

Components: Ruby Rose + Weiss Schnee + Blake Belladonna

Sex: Female (F + F + F)

Age: 49 (15 + 17 + 17)

Occupation: Huntress-In-Training

Femininity: 257 (84 + 98 + 79)

Height: 6.7 feets (2.04 meters)

Tone & Thickness: Tone 234 (Highly-Defined) and Thickness 215 (Thickset) - Athlete/Burly/Teddy Bear (100 + 60 + 74 & 33 + 82 + 100)

Skin: Pale White

Hair: Mostly black hair with a red hue and white tips at the end in a pony tail

Eyes: 2 Silver eyes

Ears: One pair of human ears and one pair of cat ears

Arms: 4 Human arms

Legs: 6 Human Legs

Vagina: 5 vaginas

Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete

Chests/Busts: 10.5 - Big EE cups (4 - D cups + 3 - C cups + 3.5 - CC cups)

Hips: 65 (30 + 20 + 15)

Butt/Ass: 76 (16 + 20 + 40)

Note: -

**Strawberry Shortcake**

Nickname(s): Burned Whiterose, Sunkist with Weiss, The Three Stooges, Enablizzard (prefer nickname), Sugar, Spice, Everything Ice, and RCA Cables

Components: Ruby Rose + Weiss Schnee + Yang Xiao Long

Sex: Female (F + F + F)

Age: 49 (15 + 17 + 17)

Occupation: Huntress-In-Training

Femininity: 253 (84 + 98 + 75)

Height: 6.9 feets (2.1 meters)

Tone & Thickness: Tone 260 (Highly-Defined) and Thickness 198 (Thickset) - Athlete/Burly/Body Builder (100 + 60 + 100 & 33 + 82 + 83)

Skin: Pale White

Hair: Long blonde hairs with multiple streaks of red and white at various parts

Eyes: 2 silver eyes that can become red

Ears: 2 Human ears

Arms: 6 Human Arms

Legs: 2 Human Legs

Vagina: 1 vagina

Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete

Chests/Busts: 12 - Big F cups (4 - D cups + 3 - C cups + 5 DD Cups)

Hips: 53 (30 + 20 + 13)

Butt/Ass: 46 (16 + 20 + 10)

Note: -

**Bee's Schnee**

Nickname(s): White Bumblebee, Bee's Schnees, Yin Yang, Bumbleschnee

Components: Weiss Schnee + Blake Belladonna + Yang Xiao Long

Sex: Female (F + F + F)

Age: 51 (17 + 17 + 17)

Occupation: Huntress-In-Training

Femininity: 252 (98 + 79 + 75)

Height: 7.3 feets (2.23 meters)

Tone & Thickness: Tone 234 (Highly-Defined) and Thickness 265 (Thickset) - Burly/Teddy Bear/Body Builder (60 + 74 + 100 & 82 + 100 + 83)

Skin: Tan White

Hair: Long bushy Lion yellow-colored hair

Eyes: Two brown eyes

Ears: One pair of human ears and one pair of cat ears

Arms: 2 human arms

Legs: 2 human legs

Vagina: 1 vagina

Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete

Chests/Busts: 11.5 - F cups (3 - C cups + 3.5 - CC cups + 5 DD Cups)

Hips: 48 (20 + 15 + 13)

Butt/Ass: 70 (20 + 40 + 10)

Note: -

**Pearl Jamming**

Nickname(s): Bumblebug, Enabeeler, Ladybees, Red Hot Kitty Peppers, Tuna Sandwich 

Components: Ruby Rose + Blake Belladonna + Yang Xiao Long

Sex: Female (F + F + F)

Age: 49 (15 + 17 + 17)

Occupation: Huntress-In-Training

Femininity: 238 (84 + 79 + 75)

Height: 6.4 feets (1.95 meters)

Tone & Thickness: Tone 274 (Highly-Defined) and Thickness 216 (Thickset) - Athlete/Teddy Bear/Body Builder (100 + 74 + 100 & 33 + 100 + 83)

Skin: Tan White

Hair: Black

Eyes: 6 eyes arranged in an 3 by 2 pattern, with the top being silver, the middle being amber, and the bottom being lilac, through they all can become red

Ears: One pair of human ears and one pair of cat ears

Arms: 2 Human arms

Legs: 2 Human legs

Vagina: 1 vagina

Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete

Chests/Busts: 12.5 - Big F cups (4 - D cups + 3.5 - CC cups + 5 DD Cups)

Hips: 58 (30 + 15 + 13)

Butt/Ass: 66 (16 + 40 + 10)

Note: -

**Pollination**

Nickname(s): RWBY

Components: Ruby Rose + Weiss Schnee + Blake Belladonna + Yang Xiao Long

Sex: Female (F + F + F + F)

Age: 66 (15 + 17 + 17 + 17)

Occupation: Huntress-In-Training

Femininity: 326 (84 + 98 + 79 + 75)

Height: 7.5 feets (2.3 meters)

Tone & Thickness: Tone 334 (Highly-Defined) and Thickness 298 (Thickset) - Athlete/Burly/Teddy Bear (100 + 60 + 74 + 100 & 33 + 82 + 100 + 83)

Skin: Mixture of Tan and Pale White

Hair: Long and bushy black hair with multiple streaks of red, white, purple, and yellow

Eyes: 8 eyes arranged in a 4 by 2 pattern, with the top being silver, the top middle being light blue, the bottom middle being amber, and the bottom being lilac

Ears: One pair of human ears and one pair of cat ears

Arms: 8 Human Arms

Legs: 8 Human Legs

Vagina: 1 vagina

Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athlete

Chests/Busts: 15.5 - G cups (4 - D cups + 3 - C cups + 3.5 - CC cups + 5 DD Cups)

Hips: 78 (30 + 20 + 15 + 13)

Butt/Ass: 86 (16 + 20 + 40 + 10)

Note: -


End file.
